The Game of Life
by RedFireCandy
Summary: Life is just a game. You level up, earn skills, and do quests. However, when you go through life like and actual rpg game (e.g. pocket dimensions, health bars, and game menu's) your whole perception on life changes. Especially if the only way to beat the game is to 'live'. If only I would stop dying. SI/OC.
1. Chapter 1: A game?

**A/N: This fanfic is an experiment to see if I can finish a story. Characters may be half baked and canon characters slightly off. It is greatly appreciative if you could catch loopholes and grammatical mistakes. Other than that, enjoy.**

**p.s. If your curious about what the character she created looks like, look at the cover**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs solely to Akira Amano**

* * *

Chapter 1: A game?

Let's skip the lame story telling part about my "past life". Although it's really uncertain if I could call it my past life. All you need to know is that…well I'm not sure myself. I think I blacked out but it's still uncertain since I can't recall. That doesn't matter now anyways, what matters is the white space I'm in and the black words in front of my face.

**MENU**

**Start**

**Preference**

**Option**

I will assume that this is some sort of game. If not, well, my bad.

I touched the word 'preference', it would seem my assumption is correct. Once I touched the curiously cold, glass like, surface the text disappeared and revealed new ones. There were only two words with a switch next to them, 'music' and 'text'. The switch next to 'music' said 'on', I'll let that be. The switch next to 'text' was the same. I tapped the 'back' button on the right corner.

I touched the word 'option', only the word 'instruction' could be seen. When I touched 'instruction', well…you can't really blame me for getting frustrated and skeptical.

**Hello! Thank you for playing. Your main objective is to LIVE!**

I hate this game already.

"Looks like I have to play" I grumbled, now noticing how there's no 'continue' or 'quit' button like games normally have. What I did not expect when I hit the start button was a naked person. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed in surprise. Please excuse the language for those of you who are not comfortable, but you have to admit that the incident calls for it.

The naked person that suddenly appeared was in fact genderless. I was very relieved to have noticed this. I was however disturbed by how white and faceless it was, like one of those mannequins you see on display in clothing stores. There were text on the side.

**Sex**

**Head**

**Face**

**Body**

**Clothes**

**Other**

Well…guess I have to create a character. Since it's my character I will create it into the ideal image I want. So hush you haters, I'm trying to play in a fantasy body. Even you guys would admit on having an ideal body you want.

I did not look at the mannequin like thing when I touched 'sex'. The text 'none' appeared with arrows on the side. I hit the arrow to land on 'male'. Unlike some of you perverts out there, I'm a modest female who didn't even want to look. I saw it in health class, and I'm not seeing that disgusting looking thing again. I did pause a bit at transvestite which had an upper and lower labeled switch that said either 'male' or 'female'. The thought is just disturbing. I relaxed when I got female. I took a curious glance and saw that the body had white sport bras and panties. However, it still looked like a mannequin.

The next one, 'head', had a text saying 'style' and 'accessory'. I'm pretty sure accessory is like bows, crowns, and hats. I'm not too keen on anything on the head, but I might get back to that later when I finish choosing the clothes.

The names of the hairs are ridiculous when I touched 'style'. Seriously? Emo hair? Disco hair? Why in the name of god is there a hair called 'Godzilla'? I get why they called it that, (the hair on my character looks like a disaster!) just why they put it there. Who would want that kind of hair? I even see a few strands burning, sizzling, or smoking on the ends.

I always had a strange fascination of long hair. So guess what? I chose long hair, albeit long enough to touch my knee and was slightly wavy. The text said the name of the hairstyle was 'Flowing river' with a swatch that let you decide the length of the hair, but has a limit. It was interesting how there was switches that made you decide how soft and silky it was. The text above told how soft and silky it was.

**Silky**

_Melting_

**Soft**

_Goose down_

I must tell you that those were the softest and silkiest the switches would let you get. Being a girly female through and through, I left it like that. Do you know how envious I get when I feel when my friend's hair is softer and silkier (Male or female) than mine? No? Well it's not much actually.

So in conclusion, I now have long hair that's super silky and soft. Nice. All I have to do is choose the color of the hair and go to face next.

Just like the hairstyle names, the colors are equally ridiculous. I have found in a span of a few second 'Magical rainbow', 'Sexy red', 'Sparkle sparkle', and 'I have eyes in the back of my head'. The last one was just plain weird. There was literally pictures of eyes all over the hair, whether it was short or long (I checked).

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

A text popped up in front of me.

**You have five minutes left**

That was when I noticed the timer on the top right corner. The frigging thing was in fine print. What the hell! I hurriedly chose the hair color that looked good enough for me not to regret now, but maybe later on.

I chose the candy cane color. Like the name suggest, the base color was white and there were a few highlights of soft red. The end of the tips bled into a light red. When I chose the color of my hair, I hit 'back' and went to 'face'. There was another list of body parts staring back at me.

**Eyebrow**

**Eyes**

**Nose**

**Lips**

**Cheeks**

**Chin**

**Ear**

My eyes twitched at the long list. I sighed and went to 'eyebrow'. As usual, weird names were found in the list of endless choice. I chose a normal enough looking one and went to 'eyes'. That too, I flipped through the choices rapidly and went for the lazy apathetic looking eyes. The eye color, I hit the swatch once to get out of the 'none' and landed on 'majestic purple space' which was just a regular bright purple.

Nose, fairy nose.

Lips, candy lips.

Cheeks, marshmallow. What the hell? Never mind, I'm running out of time.

Chin, angelic…that one would have made more sense in the cheek section.

Ear, perfect plates. Don't ask me about this, it just looked normal.

I hit 'back' and went to 'body'. I made my character slim and pale. When I looked at the time I saw that it said less than a minute was left. In my rush I accidentally left my character flat with no curves at all…I'm definitely going to regret that later.

The choice of clothes I regretted too. However, it wasn't that bad. Especially the choice that I flashed through. A disco jumper to match the disco hair, a trash bag, weird sci-fi dress, and oh! My personal favorite (Please note the sarcasm), leather straps. Which seemed _suspiciously_ like the ones used in bdsm. I am glad that I managed to get a too big pastel green sweater, navy mid-thigh skirt, thigh-high white socks, and brown penny loafers. I'm even elated that they have a plain-looking undergarment. It was all white with a small bow on the middle of the panties. I'm so glad for that choice, the only thing I didn't regret. Who knew you could make your character wear cardboard for underwear. Yikes!

The timer ran out just as I finished picking the clothes. I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't get to see 'other'. However, I'm pretty sure it held tattoos and fake animal appendage. I wouldn't be surprised if something bizarre was there.

The whole character maker disappeared. A 'loading' sign took the middle of the screen. I waited patiently for the thing to finish. The 'loading' sign disappeared. A text stating 'character' appeared. There was a widget that you could scroll down through. I found it odd that the widget was pushed to the left side, leaving an empty space on the right. Using my somewhat limited inferring ability, I decided that it was to show the characteristics you picked.

Mean

Too cool for you

Happy-go-lucky

You wanna' piece of me?

Mysterious

Stupid

So sexy I'm on fire

Like I expected, there were odd choices mixed into this thing. I glanced at the upper right corner. There was a timer counting down again. This time only giving less than a minute. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what was happening.

"Shit!" I cursed and started speed scrolling though the thing. I literally couldn't decide what my character was going to be like! What kind of game makes you choose your characters personality!? To hell with this! Just choose anything and delete it afterwards. I checked the time and saw I only had ten seconds left. I looked at my long list of characteristics and started deleting some of them. I didn't even finish deleting the ones I didn't like before the screen disappeared.

"God damn it!" I scowled at the loading screen. My teeth gritted in dissatisfaction. I huffed and pouted as I waited for the loading sign to disappear. It finally disappeared, however, nothing else popped up. I gazed at the empty space in front of me in confusion.

"Isn't there another screen? Like choosing a job or class?"

I suddenly felt faint. My head was light and my eyes blurred. Darkness soon engulfed me as I floated inside of black space instead of white.

**Welcome**

A female voice echoed in the inside of my head. The voice sounded like those annoying phone operators. I hate this woman already.

**Thank you for playing. I will explain the basic instructions on how to play this game…your only objective is to live, how you live is up to you. However, failure results in reverting back to level one. Your character sheet will be erased and will only list permanent information. Any item obtained or skills learned will be deleted and erased.**

**State of the environment and name will be given by random choice of roulette. Any changes cannot be made and all decisions are final.**

**During the game you will be given missions to gain experience. Timed missions and other special missions cannot be redone. They will, however, have bonus prizes of various types depending on difficulty.**

**Interactions with other characters in the game will be measured (insert relationship bar). As the arrow get closer to the heart, relationships with that person becomes more intimate. If the arrow gets closer to the broken heart, relationships with that person will become unpleasant. The text below will tell you exactly what status the character views you as (relationship bar disappears).**

**You may return to the 'Game menu' at any time. However, access to the menu will be prohibited during important battles, missions, and interactions. A signal will show before such events occur in order for character to prepare. To go to the menu simply say "Game menu". If by any chance you are to say these words with no intention to go to the 'Game menu', no worries. The command is activated upon intention.**

**The instruction is recorded in text in 'option'. Further instruction are written down as well. An instruction book will be given to the player. The book is located in the inventory. To access the inventory, simply say "Game inventory". Shortcut is also optional for some things. To use the shortcut, select the item or skill and turn on the shortcut option.**

**Good luck**

.

.

.

I woke up with a start. My eyes gazed around my surroundings without actual comprehension. Up above me were stars and moons spinning and dangling around on thin strings. Through the wooden bars of the crib, I could see a plain pink room with small plushies on a desk in the corner. A quick movement of my body and glance around told me that I regressed into a baby. I remained oddly calm when I should be panicking around now.

**Ding**

**Ding**

Two screens flashed before my eyes and slowly faded away.

**Achievement unlocked: First game**

**Skill unlocked: level head**

I looked at them in confusion. Then I remembered what that annoying woman said. "Gah mahhhnnnn" surprisingly it worked. The world froze and the familiar white space filled my vision. The game menu hovered in front of me. I lifted my hand up to touch 'option'. I noticed distantly that I was no longer an infant.

The text instruction appeared. I pressed it and the instruction popped up with visual aids. I looked at the new information and the ones I needed.

**To go to character sheet say "Game character info". The character sheet enables you to distribute any points earned and equip and use items. All information on the character is listed in the character sheet. It includes the history, origin, race, and name of character.**

**To go back to the game say "Resume"**

**Warning: Instructions may change.**

The other relevant information was how to go to skill, see your character, or etc, which is basically saying game then whatever you want to check. Since there was nothing else interesting I went to check on my character. I twitched at what I saw.

An interactive 3D picture I could rotate showed my current character. It was a small baby swathed in a pastel green blanket. The hair was surprisingly long for a baby, showing the color that I picked during the character creator. On the top left of the screen a big blue bubble showed my current level, lvl 1. Underneath the character it showed my health and mana. Both were a measly five point, pathetic.

Then I checked the skills and stats. I unlocked a passive skill called level head. Level head enables me to keep calm with a slight resistance to panic and mental damage. When I checked the stats, there were categories with sub-categories. There are three labels, physical, mental, and spiritual.

**Body**

_Strength_

_Stamina_

_Endurance_

_Coordination_

_Speed_

**Mind**

Memory

Comprehension

Wisdom

Intelligence

**Spirit**

_Intuition_

_Luck_

_Willpower_

_Charisma_

The point for stats were a bit oddly placed. There was even a section called other. I frowned at the stats there. A plus 5 could be seen next to cuteness. A small description popped up when I touched it.

**Pretty Baby: cuteness up**

…

Other than all the stats having five point, there was nothing else useful. "Resume" I said to empty air. The white space faded back into the game and I was once more in my wooden prison. I sighed and contemplated what I should do. However, my mind became drifting to random things awfully fast.

I don't know how long it has been but I smelt something foul. The recognizable scent of something burning. I paid no mind to it but a slight uneasy feeling began to grow inside me without knowing.

Soon, I could hear crackling. The room started to become uncomfortably hot. I cried like any baby should out of discomfort. Underneath the door I could see flickering orange and red. My room burst into flames as the fire consumed whatever it could. My cries became choked from the poisonous fumes filling the air. I watched in terror as the world around me became filled with flickering hot flames.

The roof above me creaked ominously. I hiccupped and struggled in my blanket. I wanted to get out of here but I couldn't. This is the most terrifying moment in my life.

I shrieked in terror as the roof collapsed. Giant pieces of the roof started to fall on top of me. With that, came my death. I was crushed to death and was sent into a black void. A white text appeared in my mind's eye.

**You Lose**

.

.

.

**ding**

**Achievement unlocked: Epic Fail**


	2. Chapter 2: Why can't I win already!

**A/N: Oops, I forgot to post this chapter. I have no excuse, but I do hope you enjoy it. I already have ten chapters lined up for your pleasure. However, I must warn you that it will take a while til we meet the characters of KHR. I hope you will endure til then.**

**Most of the chapter and other chapters before then is about understanding how the game functions. I apologize if this bores you.**

**With this, enjoy.**

**P.s. I still encourage all of you who bother to read this author's note to tell me any mistakes or plot holes.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Why can't I win already!

_A young girl, with very long white hair streaked in soft red, ran in the dark hours of the night. Torch lights flickered behind her as angry shouts roared throughout the night. The girl cursed at her misfortune._

**Hello, I am a simple girl thrust into a game. I do not know how I came about playing the game. All I know is that I had to create a 'character' and play the game.**

_The girl looked back and saw how the light was closer than before. During her lapse in concentration, she tripped over a stray root. The girl stumbled but did not fall. She put forth a burst of energy to regain the loss of momentum._

**This game was different from other games. Instead of you playing your character, you play as your character. Therefore, feeling what you would have put your character through.**

_The girl grasped at her loose green sweater and tried to tighten it around her frame. The people behind her roared, yelled, and spat angrily. They were almost upon her._

**The rules are simple, live. I did not understand at first at what was going on until a few 'games'. I lost the moment I died. However, that leaves you to speculate 'won't I be constantly losing?'**

_She fumbled once more. The crowd of people descended on the frail looking girl. They grabbed her roughly by the hair and dragged her. All the while, the girl struggled ferociously against the angry mob._

**The game menu took a while to figure out. When I finally understood all the functions of this game, I asked that very same question on an administrator page. The reply was instantaneous.**

_There were more of the angry mob in the town square. They gazed at the girl scathingly as they tied her to a stake. She jerked through her bindings as she was forcefully posed as Jesus on the day he washed away sins with his blood._

**It was only when I completed the 'storyline' without dying did I win.**

_The girl stilled as she accepted her fate. a few drops of tears fell down her cheeks. A man walked next to her with a torch. He shouted angrily at the crowd, giving a speech about the wicked girl tied to the stake. He placed the torch underneath the girl, where branches and timber were piled high. Many cheered as she shrieked in pain while the flames licked at her feet, rapidly climbing up her body. The flames died, and what was left was a charred corpse of the girl._

.

.

.

I walked through the futuristic halls with purpose in each step, a soft melody playing in the background. In my arms I carried an important document in hand. My long hair swirled around me, untamed. The only downside about making my hair silky and soft was that I couldn't put it up. The tie always slips off of my hair or automatically falls out. Even cutting it was impossible. The blade would chip or even break off, like my hair was made out of titanium instead of fragile strands.

I sighed in exhaustion as I imputed my destination into the transporter. I flickered and flew through a blue and white tube called space. I flickered back into another transporter and walked into an office.

"Dia!" a heavy mass launched itself onto me. The same words appearing on a widget that pops up when someone speaks. "Mr. Yorks, please get off" I frowned in annoyance, my voice was soft but held a strong tone. That is the only thing I like that the game gave me. The man before me seemed to notice my foul mood. "Huh? What's wrong? You always pat my head before telling me to get off" He asked before letting go of me. I tried to pull my sweater back up on my shoulder, but like always, it slipped off. "Some...bad things happened to me" I muttered before handing him the documents. His eyes brightened before taking them from me.

Jullevan Yorks, a handsome young man and CEO of Vahlla, the number one business entity. He is known as a prodigy to many, almost dominating the Xylo business at the age of twenty. Xylo is the source of energy of this game world, my sixth game so far. This basically means he's like a king or emperor of the business realm. He is looked up by men and desired by woman. It doesn't help that his flirtatious nature calls for him to slick back his blonde hair and wink with his silver eyes. His Nublian (Nubli: a content similar to Russia) background made him have a broad figure with a defined jaw line. All in all, a total drool worthy package.

And I...am his unnoticed secretary.

_Ding_

**Level up**

'Game stat'

The world faded into white as a screen showed. A list of stats showed with a variety amount of points. It was a relief to find out that I didn't have to say the words out loud. It was an accidental revelation when I was too exhausted one day. Let me break the fourth wall here and explain the different stats that I painstakingly took to understand through past experiences. On the previous chapter, a list of stats was shown.

**Body**

_Strength_

_Stamina_

_Endurance_

_Coordination_

_Speed_

**Mind**

_Memory_

_Comprehension_

_Wisdom_

_Intelligence_

**Spirit**

_Intuition_

_Luck_

_Willpower_

_Charisma_

It was a long list, but I'll break it down by the three categories. Body is where most physical abilities are. Strength is obviously how strong you are. Stamina and endurance is at first confused as the same, but really they're different. Stamina is how much energy you have. Endurance is how long you last without discomfort or pain. Also known as using the energy efficiently or even pain resistance if need be. Coordination is moving the body where you want to go. Speed...self-explanatory.

Mind, anything analytical. The more points you put into memory, the more you won't be able to forget. An added bonus would be recalling and forgetting whatever you want. Unfortunately that is a skill that has to be acquired. Comprehension is understanding the subject in all aspects. Wisdom is the ability to think calmly and logically in a smart and efficient way. Lastly, intelligence, something vague if you think about it. However, it ties in with how fast your mind works and how much activity you can carry out in your head. Like doing several chess matches while thinking about what you need to buy for grocery and reading a book. Some of those thoughts, namely the chess matches and grocery shopping, happen in just a few seconds.

Then there is spirit. This one deals with anything other worldly, like auras. Intuition is that gut feeling you get when something is going to happen, or you meet someone and instantly know what kind of person he is without observing. Luck is a self-explanatory thing. Willpower is how long your mind could take without giving in. Such as how you don't spill information from torture or grow insane. Which means, it also has an added bonus of increasing mental stability. Charisma is how strong of a presence you have.

The game said that environment and name is chosen by roulette. It did not include the stats being chosen by roulette as well. After the realization, an achievement called 'Fault in the Game' was given to me. Ignoring the useless achievement, I came to realize that the skill I unlocked in the first game was because of my unusually high intelligence. Which also leads to the conclusion that certain skills can be gained by having a certain amount of points.

Despite all that, the most important was the background of the game. I am not ashamed to say that I put most of my points in 'mind'. Seeing as how I am in a futuristic game, I think it doesn't take much to infer that I need to be smart in order to survive in this world. More specifically, I put a lot more in intelligence. Second place goes to memory and the other two are tied. I lasted for twenty-three years in this game. I think I made the right investment seeing as how I never lived for so long.

I dumped the five points I get for every level up into mind. Then I went to skill. Just like the instruction said, my skill changes for every game I play. This also ties into the race that was chosen for me. Like game three, I was a witch and game five I was an elf. Right now, I'm a human with a super efficient brain. My skills are mostly made up of anything intelligent and analytic. I just don't know where they get the names for these things.

I placed the five points carefully and returned back to the game.

"Dia, I would like you to arrange a meeting for Mr. Hewgar" Jullevan said as he rifled through the file. I pressed a button on my multi-tool bracelet. A pink hologram appeared. I quickly imputed a few things and turned the device off. "If that will be all sir, I will be taking a break" I murmured. "Alright, just make sure you help out with my paperwork, please" he stressed out the please as imaginary tears flowed out of his closed eyes. I nodded and left the room. I could hear him shout out how I'm a life savior behind me.

I glanced at my reflection on the clear glass window. My hand lifted to my chest and I frowned. What was I thinking when I made my character practically flat chested?

_Ding_

**Achievement unlocked: Bodily Conscious**

My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the comment. I shook my head and went inside a teleporter. I checked my mission list through the bracelet. Who knew the game let's you view stuff on a magical book or an electronic.

**Helping the boss with paperwork**

**Check with the scientists**

**Eco friendly: Plant trees throughout the community!**

**Talk to Zerkoff, negotiation !**

I saw the mission listed at the end. The three exclamation points usually signifies that it's an important mission. Which means I don't have access to anything except for what I have equipped on.

I went to my inventory on the bracelet. I'm pretty sure some of you are questioning why I didn't do this with my stats and skills. I couldn't, I was in the middle of a transaction that didn't let me use a shortcut. Yes, the magical book or electronic is the shortcut.

I equipped a taser and xylo gun on my person. As for clothes, I just can't change it unless its part of a mission. Of course it was a hassle dealing with sneers and jeers during some games that aren't 'western' like or 'modern'. The only exception, was that one game, game four, that had all the characters ignore what I was wearing. It was weird…

Once I prepared myself, I went into my favorite café. I ordered the caramel latte and sat down in a quiet corner. A man came in later and ordered an espresso.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

Three chimes, there was ten seconds before the important mission. I looked at the man waiting patiently for his espresso. I know who Zerkoff is. I deduced that he was one of the minor villains that you had to work with for a bit before either convincing him to join the good side or...kill him.

Zerkoff Malidroy is a CEO of Helios, a neutral business. Although they are neutral, Helios has a partnership with Devi, Vahlla's competitor or the bad guy of the game. Zerkoff himself is a well-known CEO, one of the top ten CEO's looked up to and desired.

There was also a power struggle in game two and four. In game two, I joined the enemies. Who knew you could get an achievement for 'Joining the Dark Side'. When I joined, we sought after World domination. I also got an achievement on that before I died. Game four was similar. However, it was me who created the chaos. I kind of gave up on winning and thought to myself that I'm practically immortal. So I decided to rebel against the game and achieved 'World destruction'. I got backstabbed just when I got the achievement. There was also an achievement for going against the game, 'Screw the Game'.

I had a few brief meetings with Zerkoff due to my position as secretary. When I met him, I was instantly drawn to the strong aura he possessed, just like my boss. Then it was his shockingly bright long red hair that spiked down. His darker than abyss eyes gazed at me with such intensity that I quivered in fear in the inside. He was handsome no doubt, very handsome. However, the intimidating aura around him deterred anyone from being friendly with him...except for my happier than sunshine boss. It's a wonder how that man got so much energy.

The scraping of a chair brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and so the very man I was describing to you all. A serious toned music replaced the relaxing one that was basically the main music. He was sipping on his cup of coffee cooly before placing it down. Zerkoff's eyes met mine, and just like before, I quivered in the inside. "What brings you here, Mr. Malidroy?" I spoke politely.

He observed me for a bit before taking another sip of his espresso and placing it down. He clasped his hands together over his knees. I couldn't help but notice the chain earrings he had on his cartilage and earlobe.

"I have a proposal"

I blinked curiously. He regarded me coldly "I need you to help my company with a slight problem". I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "Why ask me? Shouldn't you ask my boss?" He scoffed at me quietly. "Everyone knows you're the one maintaining the company, It's still a wonder how that fool maintained his position as president" he sneered. I applauded my boss mentally, thank you boss for putting me on the limelight...bastard. He may be an idiot but at least his plan of diversion and underestimation worked.

I took a sip of my caffeinated drink to run through possibilities in my mind. "I won't agree until you tell me what the problem is and my role in solving it" my answer caused him to smirk. "Smart girl" He slightly purred "Very well then, a spy in your company stole information from ours. An incompetent worker of mine retrieved the data but hid it somewhere in the main building when security found him. I need you to find the data and bring it back to me. With. Out. Looking. But I trust you not to. I would know when you give it back to me. Call me by the number on the card once you find it and we'll meet back here. You'll know when you find it. Your company will benefit from this as well by me telling you about the spy"

He placed the card on the table as he stood up. He coolly walked away, leaving a still full cup of coffee. "Wait" I called out to him "Where exactly is it?" He stopped and turned to me slightly. A mischievous glint lighted his eyes. "That's what I'm asking you to do" he smirked and continued walking. I frowned at the man's back. How can I possibly find it in such a big building? He didn't even give a description.

I sighed and polished off the rest of my latte. The serious music changed into the relaxing main one. I picked up his still full one and dumped it in the incinerating trash can with my own. The mission was still going and I was lucky it wasn't a timed one.

When I entered the transporter I decided to help my boss with his paperwork before scouring the building head to toe for the stolen data. The transporter sent me inside the company. I walked towards Jullevan's office and knocked.

"Dia!"

Like this morning, something heavy latched on to me. I petted the gold hair and said very bluntly "Please get off". The man straightened and gazed at me with happiness. I could already see an imaginary tail wagging from behind him.

"Where is it?" I asked calmly. The sparkly aura dampened a bit as he pointed to his desk. There were two piles of paper, one smaller than the other.

"I could only finish a bit" He whined, he pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're here" He grinned, rubbing his face into my hair "My beautiful angel has come to rescue me!" I shoved him away and walked over to the paperwork. Jullevan gave a slight huff at my dismissal. "Oh come now" he somewhat pouted "At least give your boss a kiss for at least doing some of it!" I stopped and looked back at him. He gave a smug grin and placed a finger to his lips "It's an order". I continued to stare at him before deadpanning "I could file for sexual harassment". I continued walking towards the desk, feeling him gape at me from behind.

Talking back to my boss reminded me of an achievement I unlocked on the fourth game. The achievement was called 'Dissing Authorities'. That was the one where I kind of rebelled against the game. I remember I got that achievement by screwing with the police.

I opened a drawer containing manila folders. Taking out several empty ones, I placed them on the desk and flipped through the pile of paper. The folders were labeled and I sorted them out accordingly with my near photographic memory. You gotta love the mind stats.

"I organized the files for you" I announced to my patiently waiting boss. Jullevan smiled charmingly at me and walked over to his desk. I picked up the folder labeled 'discard' and dumped it into the incinerating trashcan.

"You are an angel" he complimented. He gazed at the folders happily as he went through them "It's so much easier to deal with them when they're sorted out like this!" I nodded and walked over to the door. "I have things to take care of so I'll be leaving" I announced before exiting the room. He didn't respond, too absorbed into his work.

I frowned deeply as I walked hurriedly down the halls. 'Where could the data be!?' I thought to myself as I stopped in front of the transporter.

"Recall!"

My mind pulled out a full diagram of the building structure. Objects that could not be moved started to pop up where they were furnished. Any passageway able to be opened to hide a small object materialized as well...the music changed too...

"Memory Scan!"

The floors and room were carefully analyzed.

"Deduction!"

A multitude of possibilities started to get eliminated. I used the information Zerkoff provided and crossed out any routes, levels, and rooms that his worker could not have been. There was still a large selection left, but significantly less than searching the whole forty level building.

Using my deduction skill that I painstakingly gained, I was able to find it on the second level inside the soil of a plant that decorated the halls. The person retrieving the information wouldn't have risked with the higher levels. There was also the fact that it was implied that he was in a rush. So, any rooms would have been avoided due to the risk of someone inside, as well as security chasing after him. He would most likely run out of the building or jump out of a low-level window that won't cause much damage.

I called Zerkoff as I walked to transporter. I could hear the odd connecting sound of this game buzz in my ear.

_Bring ding ding_

_Bring ding ding_

"Hello?"

A male picked up, answering the phone. His voice was higher than Zerkoffs voice, so I assumed that he was the secretary Tralv. He was often seen in photos and magazines standing next to the red haired CEO.

"I would like to talk to Mr. Malidroy, please tell him Dia is on the phone"

There was a moment of silence. I waited patiently for the man that requested the mission I wanted to get over with. There was a slight scuffling sound before I heard the man I was waiting for.

"That was quick"

Even his voice sounded icy over the phone.

"I got the data you wanted, please meet me over at the requested spot"

I hung up before he could answer. Reason was because I stopped in front of the transporter. The downside of using the few second travelling machine was the inability to use electronics that required signals. The signals would have been cut off by the fast travel of atoms sent flying to the desired location.

I clutched the data tightly as I got off the transporter. The café was a few meters away and I saw Zerkoff sitting inside the café already. I could tell he noticed me because he was staring at me as I approached. Then suddenly, pain exploded from the right side of my head. There was a gong before everything turned silent, even the music stopped. I had only a few split nano seconds to realise what happened. The rest was by widening of Zerkoff's eyes as I started to tilt left. My whole world turned black just as fast and the familiar white text appeared.

**You Lose**


	3. Chapter 3: New Game

**A/N: It just came to me that I should have probably warned you readers of this. This chapter, which you will obviously find out, is the khr world. So if you do not like the thought of other races other than aliens and humans in the khr world, you may stop reading. I will not hold it against you. Also, other OC's will be added. However, they will be side characters and have minimum interactions with the canon characters unless requested to do so.**

**Again, I highly encourage you to tell me if you see any mistakes or plot holes. Suggestions are also accepted.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Game

My eyes snapped open as the new game started. I looked around curiously at the surprisingly black painted room. A somewhat gothic soundtrack played in the background. Intrigued, I wanted to find out what kind of world this was.

'Game Menu'

I thought of the words and was transported into the white space. Tapping a few buttons, I entered 'Story' found in 'Game info'.

_A world revolved around the mafia. Despite having a mafia influenced world, a majority of the populace not involved do not know the existence of the criminal organizations._

Yes, the information seemed small, but the game is a bitch. The game doesn't seem to like telling you the storyline you follow. Instead, it gives you a general summary of the world. That's why I had to check my character background to get more information.

I hit the back button and went to character. The character displayed the baby me, again swathed in pastel green blanket. I looked over at my measly health and mana. Then I checked the background. It was surprisingly long, longer than game five in which I was an elf.

_Race: __**Vampire**_

_Vampire: Blood sucking beings that prey on humans. The vampire species are ranked by blood. There are five ranks; Royals, aristocrats, workers, commoners, and outcasts. The vampires are separated into these ranks, with the exception of outcasts, by the 'purity' of the blood. The bloods 'purity' is measured by how close they are to the first vampire, God (See History). To preserve 'purity' incest is common in the vampire society. Outcasts are a special rank of vampires. Like the name suggests, they are vampires thrown out of society and disowned by their own family. Any vampire, whether they be royals or commoners, can become outcasts._

I grimaced a bit the incest comment. I wonder if they get some sort of genetic disease. I hope not, there's a chance that my parents are related. It happened in game two, I can't believe the thing drained my health all throughout the game cause it was incurable.

This is off topic, but I'm sure the information makes you wonder about my health and hygiene. One, the game brings me back to the white space when I 'supposedly fall asleep' and gives me a run through of what I did and how many points I earned. I don't think I have ever fallen asleep while playing or not in the games, unless it's part of the 'important' event or mission. Two, I do have to use the toilet and bathe myself. I even get pimples in the games. Three, I need to eat and drink to live. However, diseases, fevers, and colds are not caught unless it is part of the event or mission.

Continuing on, I was curious about the God stuff. It was a bit ironic since God is a 'holy' entity. Vampires are sometimes referred as demons but are still considered 'evil' incarnates.

_History: It was once believed that God was not a divine being. Instead, he was known as a vampire. In the Netherworld, a place filled with many demonic race, one of the strongest were the vampiric race, cousins to the incubi and succubi race. Food was hard to come by in the netherworld without resorting to cannibalism, which many did. Vampires were the first to emerge from the dark world of hell and into the light of the upper world. Many perished during the trek to finding a nourishing source of food that was plentiful to come by. That was when they discovered blood from humans._

_God was the first vampire to touch the sunlit soil of the above. He was the first to taste the divine red nectar. He told his kin of his newfound discovery, and they soon drank to their heart's content. Their raging bloodlust notified the other humans. With the hordes of many men, the vampires were slaughtered and burned in fear. God knew that to survive they must adapt. To change their appearance to lure the humans without hassle. That was when a beautiful man had appeared, helping those in need and giving kindness to many. The humans fell for it. Should a person go missing, drained and dead, they would blame it on vampires and not God himself. The rest of the vampiric race started to change their appearance as well. They were pleasing to the human eye and could be seen with no fault._

_Many generations have passed since then. The vampires remained disguised, hiding amongst the humans and feeding upon them. However, the greed of the demons soon exposed them. An uproar started to rise. Men slaughtered each other and the vampires in suspicion. The earth turned black by the piles of burnt corpses. God once more intervened and tried to ease the human population. He has gathered his children, the last of the vampires on the upper world, and acted out a play. One of his children was stabbed in the heart with a silver knife, the body was disposed but was secretly alive and hidden in a safe room. The silver knife being only a regular kitchen knife. One of his children had holy water dumped on them, the vampire writhed and fell to the ground steaming. The body was disposed of but was secretly alive and hidden in a safe room. The holy water being only regular boiled water. Then one more of his children was repulsed by the batch of garlic. He was captured and killed with a silver knife. The vampire only backed away because of the repulsive smell coming from the gash in the garlic oozing with juice. He too was secretly alive and hidden in the safe room._

_The humans were soon put at ease, believing that these were the weakness of vampires. God was then recognized as a hero and many worshipped him. However, God was killed by one of his children in a fit of jealousy. This child was Jesus, a fledgling created by the vampire Mary. Jesus was caught in the act of murdering God, so the humans decided to hang him on the symbol they have made to honor God and let his blood flow as a testament for his sins. The humans burned the corpse once they had realized that Jesus was a vampire. Leaving the corpse of the demon on the holy cross._

I finished reading the intense history. It went against everything I have learned about Christianity and God, yet it made sense as well. This was better than that sleazy elvish history that was ripped off from Lord of the rings.

Going back to the character sheet I looked at any bonuses for being a vampire. I was very pleased with what I had.

**+5 Regeneration**

**+5 Leech**

**+5 Heightened senses**

**+5 Venom**

**+5 Night vision**

Most of the skills were passive. With the exception of leech and venom. Details of the skills state that it is when I 'feed' that it is activated. There was no other skills because I did not unlock a skill. The skills can be unlocked, and a majority depends on my level and the stats. More points in physical means more physical skills, same goes for the two other categories.

There was a bonus five points for almost all of the stats. Speed, strength and charisma had a big whopper of twenty points.

I was extremely pleased at the bonus. That didn't mean I wasn't wary though. There was just no way I could have such a big bonus without any repercussions. That was when I saw the...side effects...of my race.

**Sun Allergy**

**Experience eater**

Sun allergy means that I couldn't go out in the sun. In fact, unless I have a minimum of a one-thousand health points, it's a instant death. That could also take a while because of experience eater. Experience eater makes gaining experience five times harder. It's from leveling up that I increase my health point. Of course equipments can increase my health points but it's mostly because of leveling up.

I returned back to the game when I was done checking this world and my character out. The dreary dark room once again surrounded me. Since I had nothing to do, I looked around my surrounding more carefully as my eyes adjusted and 'Night vision' took effect. Soon, everything around the room looked like how it would be in broad daylight. They sky outside a bright navy blue with speckles of white. What an odd sight..

I could see that the room was designed, somewhere around the medieval era. Velvet curtains covered the semi oval shaped hole in the stone wall. Dolls made of paper white cloth lined up along the ebony desk, limp and staring blankly with sewn on eyes. A very large king sized bed was sitting on the other side of the room. Thick velvet drapes were pulled apart, revealing the black mattress and pillows.

The door opened without a sound. I could see a slender pale hand grasp the edge of the wooden door. Curious black eyes peeked into the room, silken strands of black hair spilled over the persons shoulder. The person noticed me awake and rushed over to the crib.

"Did I wake you?" I took in the beautiful woman. She was slender with very nice curves and generously sized breasts. Her figure was accentuated sensually by the almost uncomfortably tight looking black dress with a deep v-neck. The womans lips were bathed in red, like the color of fresh blood. She gazed at me with such tenderness and love that I could feel my beating heart warm pleasantly.

She picked me up gently and held me to her breasts. "I'm sure you're very hungry" she cooed. Oh, this is one of the reason's why I hate being an infant. I gazed at her perplexed when, instead of pulling out her...assets, she walked out of the room with me.

The halls were slightly cold, not a single door or window seen. Tapestries showing a story lined the walls. I could see that they depicted God and his glory. I looked at them in interest, and because I read the history, it was almost like reading a comic book or manga.

I dozed off from what seemed to me like a century. I was jolted awake by the delicious scent in the air, finally noticing the ache in my stomach.

The woman walked up to the nearest man in a white apron tied to his waist. Just like mother, he was very attractive. I gazed in wonder as he moved away from the cutting board in a flash. He disappeared in a blur and reappeared just as quickly. He held a bowl and some sort of small ball wrapped up in white cloth, resembling closely to a birdie used in badminton.

The woman shifted me in her arms and took the items in her free hand. She thanked the man and walked out, ignoring the guy bow and say that it wasn't a problem.

We travelled back to my room. The woman sat down on a new looking rocking chair that I couldn't see due to it being backed up in the corner where my head was. She placed the bowl on the high stool next to the rocking chair. The woman reached in and plucked out a small knife. She placed her wrist over the bowl and slit her wrist. Crimson blood spilled into the bowl. The knife remained on the cut, moving slightly to spill more blood when production began to slow. The woman put the knife on the side and carefully dipped the ball into the bowl. Holding the tail with her fingers, she brought it out and I saw that the ball was now dyed red.

"There" she cooed, placing the red ball on top of my lips. I was slightly disgusted by the dripping cloth. However, I immediately started to suckled on it when it seeped into my mouth. The scent changed to that of sweet tart.

She continuously dipped it back into the bowl as I sucked the ball of cloth dry. When I was full, sleepiness overtook me and I yawned. The woman placed the cloth into the bowl and stood up. She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and placed me down onto the soft bedding. The door creaked open slowly. A handsome man with beautiful purple eyes and wavy blue hair approached the woman. He smiled gently down at me as he held the woman's waist. The woman tucked the blanket around me and stood up. She placed a hand over the mans chest and they both looked down at me.

"Good night, my child"


	4. Chapter 4: To be a vampire

**A/U: Okay, I got lazy with the grammar and editing, so please tell me if you see any mistakes I should fix. Also, I'm sure all of you are **_CURIOUS_** about **_MUKURO AND THE OC._** I was planning on having them not interact at all. However, I will make an exception if all of you want to read about it. **_BUT!_** The next chapter may come out two weeks from now as I make major adjustments to the story. Please bear with it if you want to read the scene with Mukuro.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4:To be a vampire

I quickly ran through the halls, a tiny grin weaseling its way onto my lips. "Where are you going now m'lady?" a soft voice asked with humor. An arm scooped me up, making me use my arms in an attempt to not fall sweater rode up showing my abdomen.

Holding me was my best friend and caretaker, Marien Deisner. Just like the history says, all vampires are visually appealing, Marien is no exception. Her soft curls of platinum gold hair framed her lovely cherubic face. Silver eyes, like the majestic moon, gazed with such tenderness and sincerity that you would instantly fall for her. Don't get fooled though, underneath the angelic visage is the devil in disguise. Rarely does it appear but it happens, like that one time I accidentally set a tapestry on fire…They're still trying to figure out how I set it on fire.

"M'lady we must prepare you for your first Moonshower"

The moonshower, a ritual held every full moon. The ritual is more like a festival. We party and drink high quality blood under the luminescence of the moonlight. It is also an initiation of breaking fledglings like me into the vampiric society. Only fledglings five years old in vampire years can go, approximately fifty years in human years. The young ones are left at home or supervised.

Since the sun's rays were too strong for us to absorb the energy without burning ourselves, the light reflected off the moon is weaker. The moonlight lets us have a momentary boost of power, making us stronger and heal faster. During new moons, we are weaker and lethargic because there is no moonlight to absorb energy from. I feel like some sort of mutated plant already.

Marien carried me back to my room. I gazed at the sea of trees soberly as we crossed a bridge. The moon shower would be my first time going out of this castle. Going out of the small room, separated from the other vampires. A tower meant for isolating the mix bred child.

I found out about my parents. That beautiful woman who took care of me was my mother. The man who looked down at me with a gentle smile was my father. My father was an aristocrat, a lord of this castle. This was like one of those cheesy romance novels about some hot rich guy marrying a lower class poor girl.

My mother was of the working class, a class below aristocrats. She was a new maid hired by the previous lord, my grandfather. My parents did see each other but there just wasn't a spark. That was until mother caught wind of a conspiracy.

The conspiracy was created by a rivaling aristocrat. This aristocrat planned to kill the lord and his child out of jealousy. The aristocrat was in love with the lady of the house, my grandmother. To gain his love and obsession he used his power to hire people to make a plan that will make the murder look like that of a vampire hunter's work.

Mother rushed off to tell father who quickly dealt with the problem. Ever since, father was enraptured by mother's charm. Grandfather didn't approve and tried to split them up, making father busy and mother's life hell. They decided to elope and escaped the castle together. They came back later on with me in mother's arms.

Grandfather had no choice but to accept us into the household. However, because I had 'filthy blood' I was to be separated from the other members of the family. Despite having 'working blood' I was still considered an aristocrat, an ill-bred one at least. Since I was one of the lowest level of aristocrat, I was not allowed outside because I was a smirch to their name, the shame they didn't want. The only place I could be was the empty West wing. Even then, I was not allowed to loiter around the bridge. They even appointed a guard, Marien.

Mother was treated better than me though. She shared a room with father but still did her duties. However, she was considered a mistress, not a wife. Grandfathers term for father to keep mother was to create an heir to succeed him with another aristocrat. My parents agreed, despite father having to be with another woman.

I checked my relationship with my parents, Marien, and grandfather using the relationship gauge. My parents have the same amount of love and type. A daughter that's a stranger. Reasonable since they barely even visit me, or rather, not at all. They're too caught up in their own world where the love for each other is more important than the daughter they neglected. I have a feeling the sensation of eloping hasn't gotten out of their system yet.

Marien's relationship started closer to the broken heart. She knew me as the filthy half-breed child with the blood of an aristocrat and working class. Later on, as she came to care for me and started to grow fond of me. We became best of friends after the incident with her being accused of thievery a few years ago.

Grandfather's relationship is just terrible. His arrow is worryingly close to the broken heart. I remember from previous games that arrows touching the broken heart signified that they plan on murdering me with no regret and a smile on their face. Thankfully, the relationship status said that he only thought of me as a liable filth, not something he had to immediately get rid of.

When we entered the small room, bare of anything except a plain white bed, wooden chest, and a stool. Marien helped me dress in a green medieval style dress and grasped my hand. We walked across the bridge and weaved through the West wing. I hesitated as we approached the big heavy doors that signified the entrance to the Main halls. Marien noticed my reluctance and smiled down at me.

"It's okay m'lady, no need to be scared"

I looked up at her and nodded. We approached the doors and opened moment I stepped out of the doors was like magic. I felt like I just reached the top of the mountain after a long trek up. Marien knew what I was feeling at the moment and gave me a sad smile.

On our way to the open fields where the moon shower starts I couldn't help but gaze around. Just like that one time mother carried me, carpets with murals lined the walls. We passed through many doors and many halls. Some of the halls were open, letting you see the forest and night sky.

The biggest hurdle came when we stood in front of the entrance to the castle. Marien looked down at me. "Behind these doors is the outside world" She said softly "Are you ready m'lady?" I could only nod, staring up at the intimidating doors that looked like giant blockades. Stepping through the doors I let out a small gasp.

Tall looming trees reached for the sky. The moon hanged fat and bloated, illuminating the world around me brilliantly. The stars up ahead twinkled and glimmered, prancing merrily to their own tune. The wind blew gently, ruffling the long blades of green grass and the few scarce flowers. The beautiful sight brought tears to my eyes.

We walked to the moon shower slowly, letting me take in the wondrous world of the night. As we drew near the faint sound of a festival reached my ears. Marien leaned down to my ear and whispered "The lord requests you to not interact with anyone and simply enjoy the moonlight". I understood what she meant. The lord, my grandfather, doesn't want filth like me around aristocrats and to just hang off on the sidelines, telling Marien to get what I want. I see no problem following the orders, most of the aristocrats are prats anyway.

**ding**

**New mission**

Many aristocrats danced and talked away into the night. Some younger members laid down on the soft grass, soaking up the silvery beams. I could catch brief glimpses of my family through the crowd of vampires. I wanted to go up to them but I knew I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to do so.

"Mari?" I called out softly, she gave me her full undivided attention "Is it alright if you get me a cup of blood? Any type is fine". The soft smile on her face brightened "Of course m'lady". She weaved her way through the crowd.

Sighing softly I sat on the ground and looked up at the moon. Steadily, warmth began to spread as I drank in the moonlight. The tenseness in my shoulder eased away, washed away by silvery streams. My mind slowly drifted away as I became drunk on the moonlight.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

The sound of crackling leaves and grass brought me out of my daze. I gazed around curiously. I spotted the The high quality brown boots. My eyes slowly traveled up the russet robe to the handsome face of an aristocrat.

He had chocolate colored eyes, cold and hard like stone. Bronze hair, slicked back regally, glimmered seductively in the moonlight. A goatee grew on his chiseled chin, giving him a bit of a rugged look. The man didn't notice me though. Instead, he was looking up at the moon with a not quite sad but melancholic gaze.

I had a sudden urge to talk to him

The world froze all of a sudden. Everyone stopped, their faces smiling and the cup in their hand tilted to their lips. The children were stuck into a pose, arms reached out and legs stretched as they were playing a game. A screen appeared in front of me. Two choices seen that I had to choose.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

**Abort mission, talk to stranger**

**Continue mission**

This happened a few times during my previous games. I had to choose a choice and follow through with it. It reminded me of a visual novel or a otome game. Curious, I tried to move people but they never budge. I regret trying to tackle them, it was like ramming into a stone statue. Then when I finally make a choice the world would resume with me back in my original place.

I looked at my choice carefully. On one hand, I could fail the mission and talk to the man or follow my grandfather's orders. If I talk to the stranger, I would just get a tongue lashing and be locked up in my room with no privilege of roaming the west wing. However, I will also spite the old man and cure a small bit of my boredom. If I follow grandfather's orders, I will keep my privilege but everything will stay the same.

Let's spite the old man!

I hit 'Abort mission, talk to stranger'. The screen disappeared and the world resumed. The man let out a heavy sigh.

"Why are you sad sir?"

The man tensed and looked down at me. I sat cross legged gazing apathetically up at him. He blinked in confusion and looked back up at the moon. "It is none of your concern child" his voice was deep and baritone with a bit of steel laced into it. I tilted my head and scooted closer to him. He looked down from the noise and raised an eyebrow at me. I grasped his robe and looked up at him "I'm not letting go until you tell me".

An amused smirk graced his lips. "You're very lucky it's the full moon" he said "any other time and I would have kicked you away". Oh, well lucky me. He knelt down as if to humor me. "I'm sad" voice laced with humor "because my love didn't come with me to the moonshower". I tilted my head in contemplation "Then...I'll be with you!" He blinked and chuckled a bit "You're much too young for me". The cold glint in his eyes softened "What's your name child? I haven't seen you before".

I pressed my lips tightly and looked away. He narrowed his eyes and waited for me to answer. With reluctance I answered "Luna...sir". There was a brief moment of silence. He stared at me intensly, to the point where I could feel it drilling into me. "So, you're the mixed blood" He murmured.

All of a sudden he smiled at me. I was astounded at how an already handsome man could become more alluring. "I am Albert, Albert Volkov" He said with a strong, confident, voice "It is a pleasure to meet you...Lady Luna". I could feel my cheeks blush a bit at the last part. "Thank you…" I murmured "Lord Volkov". He gave a huff of amusement "Albert is fine".

_Crunch_

We looked up at the sudden noise. Standing before us was grandfather with a very grim face. "Father…" Albert said coolly. He stood gracefully and faced the livid elder. I looked up at the two of them in astonishment.

He was my Uncle?

Grandfather, despite having the title of elder, was just as handsome as any other male vampire. He looked like he was in his mid twenties to thirties. Piercing yellow eyes glared at us, specifically me. The moonlight glinted off wavy indigo hair ominously. Father truly looked like a carbon copy of grandfather.

The music changed into a serious one. I really gotta turn that annoying thing off.

Grandfather ignored uncle and grabbed me by the arm. "I told you specifically not to talk to anyone" he hissed. I flinched slightly at the rough handling and submissively lowered my eyes. Although I didn't like confronting him, putting on stress is my form of revenge.

Albert, or should I say uncle? Stepped forward. He froze when grandfather shot him an icy glare. Albert did not move but was brave enough to speak. "What will you do to Lady Luna?" he said coldly, eyes sharp with a hint of hostility. Grandfather replied just as coldly "Do not call this filth with the title of lady! I will be taking her back to the castle, I think she had enough moonlight". His eyes narrowed "Do not stop me Albert, nor ask of the child again! She will be forgotten and this encounter never happened. That. Is. An. Order." I could see my uncles jaws clench in frustration.

Grandfather pulled me roughly by the arm. I had no choice but to follow him. I looked back to catch a glimpse of my uncle before I got locked up.

He stood there with clenched fists and jaws tight. His eyes were cold, full of fury. Yet...I could see a bit of something else there. It was almost like the one when he was looking up at the moon. Albert saw me looking at him. The unknown emotion in his eyes intensified.

A tug caused me to break eye contact and look forward. I struggled to keep up with the elder's speed. Near the tree line I could see Marien holding a wooden cup. She was gazing at us solemnly.

"Take her back to her room" he sneered "She is no longer allowed to cross the bridge or wander around the west wing". Marien bowed slowly "Yes m'lord". We waited for the figure of the vampire to disappear into the crowd. Marien took a hold of my hand and briskly walked back to the castle. I could tell she was frustrated at me from the slight frown on her lips.

We entered my room. Marien dressed me out of the dress and I was back to my sweater, skirt, and penny loafers. It's amazing how everyone ignores how modern these clothes are, let alone how they appear in the chest by themselves.

"M'lady" Marien said sternly "Why did you disobey the lords order?" She had an angry yet sad face. I couldn't help feel a bit guilty at my choice. But it was so worth it. "I'm sick and tired of being locked up Mari" I replied, looking out the single window forlornly "While other children my age get to interact, play, and study, I am here alone with nothing to do but stare out the window and talk to myself". My eyes looked up at hers "I have only you and my parents to converse with, even then, A majority of time is spent here in this damnable room".

She sighed out sadly and sat on the stool. Marien looked down at her entwined hands. "Yes I know" She murmured "But that is what the lord wishes, and you know that you must obey the class higher than you". She beckoned me over and I sat in front of her. She handed me the cup of blood.

"I have told you of God, yes? As you know, the class is based on who are direct descendants of the lord almighty. We vampires do have beating hearts because we are living creatures, although slow it may be. Reproduction is possible in the vampire caste but due to our near immortality it is almost impossible to produce a child. The womb is near frozen and our eggs almost infertile. These children of the dark are very precious. If you were a human turned vampire, then you would have been immediately killed when your parents returned."

My eyes widened at the sudden revelation. So only vampire born infants aren't allowed to be killed.

"Human turned vampires are considered as commoners. Long ago, some royals fell in love with the commoners, creating the aristocrats. Then when the aristocrats fell in love with the commoners, they created working class. The system became chaotic with these new breeds of vampires. One of the royals took control and announced 'We will create a system, to those that are direct descendants, they will be royals. Those not as direct will become aristocrats, then workers, and those who were once human shall be commoners'. The vampiric world became stable once more. Slowly, over time, an unvoiced law was created. Classes can not interbreed with other classes. Any who did were frowned upon but not casted out of the family. However, if they had a child then they would have killed it due to shame. It wasn't until two-hundred years ago that a law about killing your own kin was forbidden. We are now a dying breed. We could not afford to lose any more, and so, children were very precious."

Marien lifted me up and hugged me close. "I am glad to be the one to take care of you" she whispered as she brushed through my hair "Despite our bitter meeting, I am lucky to have met you". She kissed my forehead and carried me to bed. Marien took the empty cup of blood and tucked the blanket around me.

"Sweet dreams my dear"

"You too"

She pulled the curtains closed and exited the room. Silence rang around me. I stared at the door for a brief moment before closing my eyes to the white space that soon consumed my world.


	5. Chapter 5: My Uncle Albert Volkov

**A/N: Oh dear, I'm very late on updates. As an apology I made a small Omake. However, I will say it is not a very satisfactory consolation gift. Also, i am saddened to say that Mukuro will meet Luna very briefly. On the plus side, I know that PSAT's and SAT's are coming up. To help you fellow high school students, I have decided to implemented some of the vocabulary that may be on the test into this fanfiction to help you all. Not in this chapter though, but definitely the next one, even though I did try to write in one or two higher leveled advanced words; albeit awkwardly.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 5: My uncle Albert Volkov

I woke up groggily. I am so happy I turned the music off no matter how good the music sounds. It isn't until you hear it over and over again that it gets annoying. Sitting up, I yawned into my hand. I could see the barest bit of light coming through the curtains. It must be twilight already.

I got ready for the night by changing my clothes into a new one. I remembered on the second game I freaked out about my clothes being cloned. Any articles I bought changed into the clothes I chose during the character creation. Even when I wore them they changed. However, the time when I refused to wear anything and stayed locked up in my room was one of the weirdest. The clothes materialized on me and I got another achievement, 'Birthday suite'. Although, I guess I should be happy that special events let me wear different clothes...even though they're in the same color.

Walking to the stool, I opened the curtains and sat down to watch the sky slowly darkening. My skin tingled uncomfortably despite having no direct contact with the sunlight. It was like that feeling you get when you look over a boiling pot of hot water.

Marien walked in shortly after the stars started appearing. She handed me a cup of blood. I gladly took it and alleviated my hunger. "You will need to eat human food soon" she said "We need you to adapt to the human world". I glanced at her from my cup "What's the point if I'm never going to leave this room?" Marien sighed tiredly "It is part of growing into adulthood and gaining nutrients from other sources of food". She took the cup back and pulled out a thin book from under the dress. "Here" she smiled "I managed to smuggle this here". I looked at it in shock.

"Thank you" I nearly shouted and clutched the book close to me. I held it out and saw that it was tattered. The pages were sticking out from loose binding and yellowing in age. Marien rushed out of the room muttering about setting things up to greet the guests. I was left alone the remainder of the day as I read the book. The book itself was a bit complex for me to understand. It was about a young man on a journey to find the meaning of life. The book was surprisingly modern, with a lot of philosophical references.

The door opened and I didn't look up from the book.

"So this is where they lock you up"

I snapped my gaze to the direction of the voice. I was shocked to see the handsome vampire I met during the moonshower. He was gazing around my room curiously with an odd look on his face.

"Albert…" I whispered, too stunned to even move. His gaze turned to me laying on my bed reading a book. "Ah" he murmured, catching sight of the book "_Az utazás az élet_, the journey of life, a very enlightening book". I didn't reply, still grasping on to the fact that my uncle was here before me.

"Luna" he said with a stoic face. Despite how cold his eyes looked, I could catch a bit of warmth laced within. The previous incident flooded my mind. I internally grimaced at how much of a prick my grandfather had been."Did you get into trouble because of me?" I asked in worry "I'm sorry". His lips twitched into a small smirk. "No" he replied "But you on the other hand…" The smirk dropped into a frown. "You're not allowed out of this room are you" he stated. His eyes scanning the room once more.

I shook my head and sat down on the edge of the bed, dragging a pillow over to my chest. I brought my knees up and buried my face into the pillow. "I was able to run around the west wing" I mumbled "But after that scene at the moonshower he forbade me from ever leaving this room". I gazed down at the floor sadly. I jolted when a heavy hand suddenly landed on my head.

"Would you like me to take you out?" I looked up at him dumbfounded. "Won't we get in trouble?" I asked in concern. My eyebrows furrowed and I tilted my head in contemplation, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. He ruffled my hair and gave me a roguish smirk "That's if they catch us". I stared for a bit before giving him a small grin. "Thank you" I murmured softly. He blinked before coughing into his hand and looking away. A bit of rouge could be seen on his pale cheeks.

**Skill unlocked: Seduction**

**Due to charming people on multiple occasions, you have gained Seduction.**

Huh...didn't know I could actually get that skill by making people blush. A thought suddenly popped up in my head. "What about Mari?" I asked in concern. Then I realized a fact a bit too late "How did you get here?" He graced me with the same smirk a moment ago "Your maid is in on the plan too". I sighed in relief and smiled. Bless that woman.

We chatted for a bit more, me mostly telling him how I've lived here and what I do. There wasn't much to tell though. I did admit that the moon shower was my first time leaving the west wing and castle. It was saddening when he said that he couldn't stay longer.

"I'll make sure to take you out the next time I visit"

"You promise?"

"Of course"

After that, I waited for him patiently. Marien smuggled in books to fill my time and played simple games with me. It wasn't enough to ease my anxiety. I slowly got frustrated as days turned into weeks. Finally, he visited me on the third week since the last time I saw him.

"Albert!" I cried out happily. I jumped a hug when he entered my room. He didn't even budge when he caught me. I rubbed my face into his stomach and took in his scent. He chuckled as he patted my head. Marien stood on the side watching us with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and smiled up at him ecstatically before blushing when I realized my misconduct. "Sorry" I murmured, embarrassed by my enthusiastic greeting. He only smirked and patted my head again. He moved me towards his side while I was still latched on to his waist. I finally noticed the black cloak around him. "Make sure you don't let go" he warned before pulling the cloak around me. I stifled my breathing by pressing my face against his side.

We travelled for a while. I could hear the quiet tapping of other vampires as they rushed off to wherever they needed to go. I could tell Albert tried to make the journey as smooth and comfortable for me as possible. There were some jostling but even then, they barely bothered me.

I smelt the scent of earth and knew we were outside. I couldn't help but smile as I pressed myself closer to Albert. His hand fluttered over my back briefly before letting it fall to his side. I closed my eyes and relaxed, taking in the scent of the forest and hear the wind stroke the tree tops and rustle the leaves.

"We are here" The baritone voice of my uncle announced. I let go the moment he pulled the cloak off me. I gasped in surprise at the sight.

We were on the edge of a cliff. Below us were a sea of trees. However, in the distance I could see the sparkling blue waters of a great lake. The crescent moon hung high above the lake with many stars glittering in the sky. A few shooting stars could be seen racing against each other.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered and he put a hand around my shoulder. Albert wasn't looking at me, instead, he gazed over the cliff serenely. I could only place a hand over his and squeeze. We stayed there looking over the horizon, enjoying the moment of peace. Not a word passed between us as we understood that this was a moment to unwind, to feel free and unchained, to revel and savior the silence. I was sorely disappointed that we had to go when the sky became lightened.

"Come" he murmured "It is no good to turn into dust by the sun's burning rays". I latched on to his side once more and pressed my face against him. He threw the cloak over me and walked back to the castle. I could feel the heat of the rising sun through the thick black cloak my uncle wore. I remained still knowing I could give away our position if I moved.

Albert stopped. He flung the cloak off me. I let go of him and looked up at him. He knelt down and cupped my cheeks. "It may be a while before I can take you out again" He murmured. A hand reached down his sleeve and pulled out a white doll. It was shaped like bunny but with no tail and nude. The fabric was stark white, almost blinding. The doll's eyes were two stitched dots of black strings. The mouth, a small upside down 'v'. He handed it to me and smiled, a proper smile that wasn't a smirk. I blushed, thinking to myself how a man that's handsome become more attractive.

"He will be your companion" Albert said gently "You may name him whatever you wish". I looked down at the bunny with a sewn face. "Farkas" I said proudly with a grin. He raised an eyebrow. "Wolf?" amusement could be heard in his voice "How ironic, a rabbit named wolf". He stood up and gave me one more gentle gaze before turning harsh and bitter like a snowstorm. Albert left the room silently. I looked down at the doll and then to Marien. Marien looked at me with a happy smile. "How was it outside" she asked kindly. I looked back down to the doll and held it out.

"Woof!"

.

.

.

Like he said, Albert didn't show up until a month has passed. I didn't ask him why he couldn't visit often, I assumed that he was like my parents. They were too busy doing their duties and managing important tasks. Since he was an aristocrat he most definitely had to have had important stuff to do.

I questioned my relationship with him. It's a bit strange that he had taken a liking to me so quickly. When I checked, the status said that I am his darling niece. I looked back on how I met the man. There were so many factors missing that I decided to write it off as a plot hole in the game. It has happened before, I would not be surprised if things that didn't make sense happened again.

When he finally came back, we snuck out and gazed at the shimmering lake. Sometimes we would even have small talks, like what books I've read or my favorite blood type. Then we would sneak back in and say our goodbyes. It became a continuous cycle of wait and greet. I would get experience points from each visit and even unlocked a skill called 'stealth'. Then one day, the cycle changed. I should have known, the game doesn't appreciate mundane things happening for too long.

It was like any other time we snuck off to the enchanting lake. I would bring Farkas and gaze out at the world as we basked in silence. The three rings warned me before the man could speak. His voice was tranquil and content, his face soft and gentle.

"Luna…" he said with a placid tone "Do you remember the first time we met?" "Yes" I replied quietly, just as content as him. A gentle breeze ruffled our hair in the silence. "I said that the reason I was sad was because I could not go to the the moonshower with my love...that was not the whole truth" I looked up at him in confusion. He still did not look at me.

"There was once a beautiful vampiress. She had hair of flaxen gold, and her eyes...clearer than the blue waters that you see over there. She was an aristocrat like me, bred to be the perfect wife. We met at the quarter ball, a celebration for the upcoming moon shower. The instant my eyes landed on her, I could not help but think she was the most beautiful creature out there.

We started off slow, tentative, but our relationship steadily grew to something more. I did not put into account that other vampires would desire such beauty when she was already taken. What a foolish naïve boy I was back then. That mistake costed me my most precious person."

He let out deep sigh of melancholy. I gazed up at him somberly, knowing what exactly had happened. It was just like that stupid conspiracy with my grandfather. Damn this story line has a lot of tragic romance.

Finally, he looked at me with a wistful smile. A hand reached out to brush the strand of stubborn hair that is forever plastered in front of my face. The strand went back to its original position as he retracted his fingers.

"You remind me of her very much" he whispered "If she was still here among us, I'm sure both of you would have gotten along very well. She always had a sense of chivalry despite being taught to be docile and obedient". He chuckled as he seemed to remember a distant memory "Honestly, she had a very rowdy personality underneath all that meekness". I looked down at the doll in my hand. Slowly, I reached out towards his hand that supported his leaning body. My hands gently touched the top of his hands. I looked up with a strong gaze in my eyes and said "I think I would have gotten along with her as well". He looked at me in shock. Gradually, I could see the stone wall he placed around him crumble. A single tear escaped his eye as he gazed at me with ambivalence. He slipped his hand out of mine and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you" he murmured "You two would have been great friends". I hugged him back comfortingly. As we embraced each other I heard him quietly whisper to himself "And I'm sure she would have done everything in her power to free you from your bondage".

That was the catalyst to my situation, or more like a foreshadow. Although the future nights out remained peaceful and our bond closer than ever. The game has brought it upon itself to create another hurdle for me to cross, another conflict to achieve more development, because my grandfather found out about our rendezvous.

We had just came back with tranquility in our minds and peace in our hearts. That is until my uncle stopped abruptly. I was hidden under his cloak as he froze. I was curious as to what made him stop, but not for long. I heard the ringing and the cold voice that spoke after that.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

"Where is she?" he demanded harshly. I gripped Albert tightly as I heard his enraged tone. Albert held me tightly against him under the cloak. "I will not ask again the elder fumed "Where. Is. She?" I could not help but whimper quietly into my uncles clothes. Grandfather heard the noise despite how nonexistent it was.

I could hear his fast approaching steps. Albert tried to back away from him but he was too late. The cloak was torn off and I was exposed. A hand grasped the back of my sweater and ripped me off. I let out a small noise of discomfort as the collar choked me.

"Father!" I heard Albert growl. I opened my eyes which had closed from the sudden movement. I could see him baring his fangs at grandfather who was dangling me by the back of my sweater. Grandfather in return gazed at him stoically with lips pressed into a fine line.

"You have disappointed me Albert" Grandfather said with an emotionless voice "You disobeyed my orders and interacted with this _filth_". Albert gritted his teeth in animosity "You have no right to lock away and bind the child's freedom". They held each others frigid glares.

"Albert" Grandfather said with an authoritative tone "For your disobedience and clear treachery, I banish you from this household!" The words rang sharp in the silence. Albert looked at Grandfather with astonishment. I looked at the both of them in confusion. "From now on" the elder continued "You are no longer welcomed here, should we see even a glimpse of you anywhere near this castle, I authorize my staff to severely mutilate you before throwing you into the dungeon."

I watched as Albert's shock slowly melted away. His head bowed down, shadowing his eyes. Grandfather looked at him dispassionately "You brought this upon yourself Albert, should you have listened to me I would not have to disown you". I watched my uncle in worry as he lifted his face and looked at us with blank eyes. Eyes that held severe loathing for the man holding me. He remained unresponsive before walking away quietly. I wanted to call out to him but my voice remained stuck in my throat.

Grandfather swung me around and I choked as the collar tightened around my neck. "Now you" he scowled "I would also like to banish you but it is against the law to disown an under aged vampire". He turned towards Marien and sneered "You will be relieved of your duties and will be replaced by more capable hands". She could only look down submissively with misery weighing her shoulder.

The elderly vampire promptly tossed me into my room. I landed with a skid and heard the clanking of chains and a loud click. "I will have to have guards stationed on the west wing" I heard grandfather mutter as his footsteps became softer.

Silence grated on my ears as I was left alone. It was like I was doused with cold water as I finally understood the position I was in. My body trembled violently as I picked myself off the ground and crawled my way towards the bed.

No longer can I sneak out. No longer can I see Albert. No longer can I see Marien. No longer can I have my precious people with me. What I now have is utter despair.

* * *

Omake

"No! Rabbits do not say woof!"

"Woof!"

Marien stood there frustrated as I waved Farkas around. I was highly amused at her exasperated face. "M'lady" She said slowly "Rabbit's do not go woof". "Woof!" I barked with enthusiasm. She smiled very sweetly, her right eye twitching. "M'lady, when will Lord Volkov be arriving?" I tilted my head in contemplation "He said he will not be back for a while, so maybe a few months…" I glanced at her in suspicion "Why?" She just patted my head and continued to smile "It would seem Lord Volkov has misguided m'lady about animals, I'll go get your dinner now".

I stared after her retreating back as she exited the room. Then I looked at Farkas's face "Do you think I set something terrible upon Uncle?" I shook the thought off "Marien would not dare do anything to an aristocrat.

I was very wrong.

The day Uncle visited was the day I will never forget. Marien truly is a the devil in disguise. She could even make the frozen iceberg Albert feel chagrined.


	6. Chapter 6: The raid

**A/N: I am sure there are some mistakes, so please tell me if there are any mistakes. For the ending, I wanted to put that there to make you anxious for the future chapters, so I hope you don't mind. I did also put in SAT words, so I hope it will help you all in your studies.**

**P.s. If you didn't notice, Alfred is in the cover picture. If you want to get a better view, go to deviant art and look up Shiro by silentmoondrop**

* * *

Chapter 6: The raid

I waved Farkas's little arms. The white rabbit became beige as the doll soiled with age. I heard the tapping of footsteps as the maid assigned to me approached the door with my meal. The rattling of chains were heard as they were disturbed and dropped carelessly onto the floor. The maid entered and handed me the cup of blood and a bowl of stew. I uttered a quiet 'thank you' and took it. Like always, the maid doesn't answer. She looked down at me with uncaring eyes. Unlike Marien who looked at me with disgust when she was first assigned to me.

I drained the cup of blood and handed it back to the maid. She took it and waited patiently for me to finish the bowl then left the room. The chains rattled once more as they were placed back onto the door. I gazed at Farkas despondently as I played with his limbs again.

A decade has passed since uncles' banishment and my imprisonment. I don't know what had become of Marien, who did her best to make me happy. I would hope she has been treated well, however unlikely the possibility is.

I sighed and placed Farkas down onto my lap. I gazed out the window wistfully, thinking back to the times outside with Albert. It was one of the happiest moments of this game.

'Game menu…' I thought lugubriously. The world faded into the white world of the game menu. I checked my character stats and contemplated on what I needed the most in this world. I thought about my previous episode and decided that I definitely needed luck for this game. Body doesn't need much points but mind definitely needs more points. The other sub-categories of spirit is also needed. Especially if I could sense if something bad is going to happen. That could be a useful tool later on.

I checked skills and saw what I had there. I upped the 'regeneration' because I discovered that if I increase it 'sun allergy' doesn't eat up as much health points. Also, Marien once explained to me that our flesh regenerates itself from any damage, even aging, and that is what makes us immortal. Then she went on about a vampiresses menstrual cycle and how it only appears once a year after turning twenty…

'Leech' and 'venom' were two skills that surprised me. For 'leech', anytime I drank blood I get a bit of my mana back, proven when I noticed the mana bar of my character as I checked before and after drinking blood. 'Venom' is injected whenever I bite someone. The venom is released from a small unnoticeable hole in the fangs that most likely leads to a venom sack. Marien also explained this one to me. Vampires had to adapt to catch their prey as it became harder over time. So we developed venom to either make the experience pleasurable or paralyze them so that they don't struggle. She says that it differs from each vampire and some even kill and cause pain, but never turn another person. Also, all vampires have a healing ability in the saliva to make the puncture marks disappear. Only careless vampires left evidence behind. Of course when she mentioned that, the game decided to give me the ability called 'healing saliva' as if it decided to change the plot mid-way. I swear, I'll strangle whoever created this stupid thing and stuck me into it.

Continuing on, I didn't know what my venom did because I never bit anyone. I bit myself out of curiosity but all I got were puncture marks that slowly healed shut. I hypothesized that because I produce the venom it shouldn't affect me.

The newly acquired skills called 'seduction' and 'stealth' didn't receive much points. I didn't need them right now and they weren't very important. Although, seduction did give an extra five points to charisma.

I sighed again and went out of the game menu. I contemplated suicide to escape this game. I did this for game five, the one where I was an elf. The whole thing was just weird. It was disturbingly like an otome game where a ton of guys like you and fight for you. It didn't help that I had to choose a lot of choices like an actual otome game. Then they started to become terrifyingly possessive of me and I just had to stop there. More so when they decided to kill whoever I talked to. Whether it be a person asking where an object can be found or a friendly chat with an acquaintance. So I decided to off myself and unlocked the achievement 'Suicide'.

I frowned and ruminate my decision. I couldn't really kill myself because I didn't really have anything to kill myself with. If I use my blanket to strangle myself, it would be slow and tortuous. Since a vampires heat is slow that would mean it requires less oxygen intake. During that amount of time, I would most likely wiggle out of the strangulation before I could die.

I then looked out at the window. A brilliant idea popped into my mind. The sun could kill me! Throughout my contemplation of suicide, light could be seen peeking out of the thick velvet curtains. I reached out and grabbed one of the drapes enthusiastically but froze. The idea of death by incineration did not appeal to me. Not after game three in which I was a witch and the townspeople decided to burn me at the stake.

I hesitated before opening the curtains thinking 'Now or never'. The moment I did, I backed out from the pain and resolutely thought to myself 'Never again'. I closed the drapes frantically as large blisters formed. I let go of the curtains and sank to the floor. I whimpered as I laid there and let the regeneration skill take effect and heal my wounds, my breathing frantic as my throat closed up. I was able to breathe normally after a few minutes and my skin felt slightly sun burnt. I winced as I picked myself off the ground and dragged myself to bed.

_Ding_

**Achievement unlocked: Failed Suicide Attempt**

I was a little irked by the achievements the game gave but learned to ignore it. I breathed heavily and managed to calm myself down a bit. Sleepiness started to overtake me as I slipped into la la land. My world turned white once more and a screen showed me a review of the day. I scowled when I saw the sentence at the bottom say 'Failed Suicide Attempt". The game just loves to ridicule you with your stupidity.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

I woke up to the scent of ash and smoke. I jolted awake and looked outside. It was still bright outside. I went up to the door in confusion and pressed my ear against it. Listening carefully, I could hear pained cries and banging. Backing away from the door frightfully I looked around the room to see where I could hide or at least run. I blached when I realized that whoever was attacking us orchestrated this carefully. No one can run out in the sun without burning.

I flinched as the chain on the door rattled. Looking around again, I stared at the chest for a moment. I leapt at it and grabbed a small cloak and wrapped it around myself. I opened the drapes slightly and winced as blisters started to appear because of the sunlight. I carefully climbed out and stood on the ledge with my back facing the sun. I leaned back a bit and jumped to grab on to the bricks framing the upper portion of the window. I lift myself up and stood there, taking advantage of my vampiric boost.

"M'lady!"

I recognized the voice of the owner. Slipping down, I swung back into the room using the protruding brick that I was standing on. I looked up and saw the hysterical Marien with a thick cloak around her. Her face covered in light blisters. She tensed when she saw me enter and immediately relaxed. "M'lady" she breathed out in relief. Marien rushed over to me and wrapped me into a hug. She pulled away and looked me over.

"What have you done to yourself child!" She cried out in shock from my blistered face. Before I could reply she grabbed my hand and started to drag us out of the room. "No time! Come m'lady! We must hurry, the hunters are upon us!" She said in a rush. I would have missed what she said if not for the text widget that popped up when she spoke. We started to run across the bridge. I hissed as the blisters started to pop from the sunlight.

The pungent smell of smoke grew stronger as we ran further into the castle. The screams of pain rang in my sensitive ears. I stumbled and tripped from Marien's insistent tugging and high pace. When she noticed I couldn't keep up, she decided to carry me to wherever she was going.

"Here we are"

We were in the middle of an isolated hall. She went up to one of the tapestry and pulled it back. I did not see anything and looked at her inquiringly. The woman pushed the wall and it gave in. The hidden door sunk from where Marien pushed and protruded on the other side. It was a spinning door.

"I could not complete the secret passage" She said with a nervous tone "Stay inside until you cannot smell the scent of death and hear the shrieks of pain". The platinum haired vampiress turned to leave. "Wait!" I grasped on to her dress "Why can't you stay with me?" She turned around and smiled at me sadly "I must go and fight the hunters, should I not be there, the ones that survive will be suspicious. My name will be sullied and I will be outcasted for not preventing the death of my kin." Tears ran down her cheeks as pain radiated from her eyes. "Remember" She whispered firmly "To be outcasted is worse than death". She ripped herself out of my hold and disappeared before I could call out for her.

**New Mission**

**Staying Hidden: You Before Anyone !**

I gazed down the hall she ran down to. Looking at the open door next to me, I started to push it close to make it concealed once more. I could only hope she would return, but...judging by her words...

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. I do not know how long I have stayed inside the hidden room. The smell of smoke leaked through and the muffled screams could still be heard. Sometimes the sound of heavy footsteps stomped down the halls to and fro. I waited for the smell to dissipate and the sound to quiet.

When hours past since the last bout of screaming and the air cleared from the acrid stench of smoke, I started to open the door cautiously and peered about.

The tapestry was gone, turned to a pile of ash on the floor. The sky outside was dark, signalling that it was night-time. I walked out cautiously, swivelling my head around to detect any sound. It was dead quiet.

Rule number one of horror movies, never yell out or call out to someone. Rule number two, never go out of your hiding spot when the coast seems clear. I decided to ignore rule number two and follow number one.

I stuck to the shadows and moved quietly. The whole castle smelt of ash and smoke. I could see blood splattered all over the floor and wall. I hoped desperately to myself that Marien was safe.

I gasped at the horrible sight when I entered the great hall. In the middle of the stone floor was a giant pile of smoldering black wood. A cross stood in the middle of the pile, heavily reminding me of my death in game three. Piles of gray ash were scattered around the bon fire. I stumbled over to the large structure. There were pieces of ropes charred and covered in soot. I shivered as I imagined vampires tied up and bound, piled against each other as the hunters prepared to burn them or throw them inside of the blazing inferno.

"Mari..." I whispered anxiously. Despite there being a risk of hunters wandering around, I could not shake off the uneasy feeling in my chest. I spun around and ran through the castle. I ignored rule number one and started calling out for Marien. However, no matter where I went not a single person was there. There weren't even any stray hunters that I feared would be there.

A heavy stone casted itself into my stomach. I could not help but come up with the conclusion that Marien got caught. I rushed back to the grand hall. My breath became labored as I turned hysterical. Tears welled up on the corner of my eyes as they flickered, searching for any signs of life. I would even take the old man being alive.

The sound of pounding feet startled me. I looked around to find a hiding spot. One of the tapestry still hung untouched by the hunter's flame. I decided to do a classical and hide behind there. The footsteps slowly came to a halt in front of me. I held my breath in anticipation.

"Damn it! Her scent ends here"

I gasped at the voice. I recognized it but why is he here? Without a thought, I flung the tapestry off and launched myself at the person. Strong arms grasped me and a sigh of relief was heard. "I thought I lost you" the voice murmured into my hair. Tears of joy escaped as I sobbed into the person's clothes. "Uncle Albert!" I cried out "Uncle Albert!" We held each other for a very long time.

**Mission Complete**

**Obtained:**

**3100 exp.**

**€10  
**

**Companion: Albert Volkov**

As I let go I looked up and asked "I thought you were banished? How did you get here?" He gently brushed through my hair with a relieved look on his face. Albert shocked me by picking me up without answering and rushed out of the castle. I snapped out of my shock and tugged on his hair. "What about Mari!?" I spoke desperately "We forgot about Mari!" I could see his jaws tighten and eyes flash with pain.

"I'm sorry...I heard from a couple of men in a tavern talking about hunters coming up here. I rushed here as fast as I could to warn all of you...but I was too late. Everyone is dead Luna. Even...even Marien..."

His words broke my heart. I silently wept for the loss of a friend.

As we ran down the hallways, I could see the lights fading away outside. Albert cursed as he too noticed the coming of twilight. "Damn, we won't make it, I don't want to deal with them now" I heard him mutter. "What do you mean by 'them'?" I asked out of curiosity. He remained silent but he pursed his lips out of concern.

The giant door that led outside was in sight. Before we could pass the giant pile of ash in the middle of the foyer, the door banged open. Standing by the entrance was the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on.

He had long black hair and the brightest pair of crimson colored eyes. His face was chiseled to perfection, pale and glowing with a kind of ethereal light. He wore soft fabrics of dark colored silk and was adorned with an opulent amount of glittering gold that held priceless looking gems.

"Oh dear" he said, his voice deep and smooth like satin "What a mess". He was flanked by other vampires that stood behind him, awaiting his orders. The man observed the mess with a bored expression before looking up at us. "Going somewhere are we?" He smirked.

Albert clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Just observing the extent of the damage, my lord" He said with a frigid tone. The man didn't seem to believe in uncles lies as his expression morphed into one of amusement.

"Then do tell" the beautiful vampire grinned "Why you were running for the door with a child no less". He gave Albert a mocking look "After all, this situation does not bode well for you". Albert's cold mask fell a bit as he started to frown. "I assure you, I am only observing the extent of the damage my lord". The man gave him one final grin before saying "You are suspected of killing your own kin, I am sorry but we will have to take you in".

Uncle scowled before tur

ning tail and ran away. The thundering of many feet chased after us. I clutched onto Uncles' robe tightly as he tore down the hallway. "Why are we running away?" I asked as we tried to lose our pursuers. "Because once that noble captures us, he will torture us for answers before killing us. It does not matter whether or not you're a child. Even a child could kill, given the right tools." "But it was the hunters" I cried out in disbelief. He snorted at my comment. "I'm sure he knows that as well" he muttered bitterly "But the castle is well hidden, only someone from the inside could reveal its location, or...one of the hunters was able to look through the concealment, but that's doubtful".

We arrived at the bridge. The only place we could run was back to the halls or into my isolated room. Both were not a good option. However, it looked like Albert didn't think about either of those options. Instead, he opted to jump off the bridge.

The air rushed by us, making my long hair whip around above. I could hear the pursuers loud exclamations of surprise as they found an empty bridge. I glanced up and saw the vampires looking down at us. It looked like a few of them prepared to jump after us.

As we disappeared into the forest, I could not sense the glimmering red eyes that trailed after us. The enigmatic smile gracing the attractive face, hiding the callous nature within. How the figure lackadaisical peered down at us from the castle window as if he knew that this will not be the last time we meet. I was right, it was not.

In the future, he will be my adversary in this game. The antagonist that seeks my destruction. However, the climax to our conflict is centuries away. For now, I shall live my life as peacefully as the game will allow.


	7. Chapter 7: Lady Nightmare

**A/N: There is an omake at the end of this. For those of you who would like to see my character fully, go to deviant art and look up silentmoondrop. The title should say Shiro: Full character view. Enjoy~!**

**P.s. Tell me how I can improve this story.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lady Nightmare

"You idiot of a man! Not only have you dragged my dear sweet Luna into this, but you also made her into an outcast as well!"

I watched as two of my relatives bickered in front of me. Farkas, who I found in my inventory, laid in my arm watching them as well. A man with eyes that looked like they were closed stood next to me. He had combed back blonde hair and a prominent whisker mustache. The man looked at them with an anxious face.

The person Albert was arguing with was my aunty from my mother's side. She was...strange if you want to put it nicely. Almost every inch of her skin was covered in black except for her face, and even then, only the bottom half of her face showed. She wore a very long and tight looking dress that flowed to the ground and flared out a few feet away from her. Elbow length gloves adorned her arms, a silver wedding band that held a blood red garnet gracing her ring finger. Her lips were dyed a dark crimson red which contrasted greatly against her chalky white skin. A black lacy veil covered the upper part of her face, further concealed by a wide-brimmed black hat that was decorated with a gray ribbon tied into a bow. Not a single strand of hair could be seen as it was tucked under the large hat. In her hand was a black frilly parasol that held a bat at the tip. She is always seen with it, never without it.

Albert was scowling at my auntie who called herself Lady Nightmare. My auntie in return sneered at my uncle in distaste. I could already see the beautiful relationship they have.

"What could I have done? They arrived before we could escape"

"You could have told Luna to run as you heroically gave yourself up to the noble!"

"And how well do you think that would have gone? Letting a child fend for herself, alone, in a forest. She would have been killed by the sun before she could find shelter"

"Don't say that! Luna is a smart and bright girl! I bet she has more common sense than you!"

"Say what you want woman, what is done is done"

Albert turned to the nervous man next to me. "How is it possible that you can put up with this banshee? Let alone marry her" he scoffed. "Banshee!" Lady Nightmare shrieked "I am not a banshee! In fact! You are as thick-headed as a werewolf you barbarian of a man!" Lightning crackled between them as they glared at each other. The nervous man next to me could only sweat furiously as he put his hands up in an attempt to placate them.

He turned to me with pleading eyes. I blinked up at him lethargically before sighing. He graced me with a grateful look full of relief.

"Please stop" I drawled with a bored tone. Both adults ceased their bickering and turned to me. I held up Farkas with both arms and tilted my head "Farkas and I don't like to see you both arguing, it makes us very sad". Despite saying this in a monotonous voice, it seemed to work...for a moment. It was funny to see my other uncle's face change from exasperation to disbelief as they both listened to me.

"Oh my dear little Luna!" my aunt gushed as she rushed over to me "I'm so sorry you have to endure that". She hugged me and petted my hair as she whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Albert sighed in exasperation before pulling her off me and pinned her with a cold glare. "Stop smothering her with your non-existent breasts" he growled "She should not be touched by a black sheep like you". Lady Nightmare sniffed disdainfully and swatted his hand away. "I'll have you know I have generously sized breasts" she huffed "Besides, who was it that came running to me for asylum?" Albert remained silent before clicking his tongue and walking out of the room.

Lady Nightmare smirked, knowing had she won the fight. She turned to me and clasped her fingers together, parasol dangling from her right arm. "So my sweet little Luna" she cooed "It has been so long since I have seen you! I remember when my sister and her husband stayed here with you when they eloped". She brought out a lacy black handkerchief and dabbed her eyes under the veil. "You were the only one to reach out to me when everyone else casted me aside" she sniffled dramatically "Oh how I wish I could of stolen you away from my sister!"

I remembered what she was talking about. It was when my mother was showing me off to her sister. She was cold and distant back then, wearing the same black clothes. I should probably not mention that I was reaching out to snatch away the veil to look at her face.

A hand landed on my shoulders and I looked up. It was my other uncle...the uncle whose name I always seem to forget. I feel kind of bad since he's so nice to me. I did give him the title of being my auntie's slave.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish Luna" he smiled down at me warmly "You may even live here if you wish". I casted my eyes down as a frown tugged at my lips. "I'm sorry" I murmured "I do not wish to trouble you with my presence since I am an outcast". My aunty scoffed as she pulled out a frilly black fan from somewhere and started to fan herself. "Being an outcast is no different than being ignored and spurned by the entire vampiric race" she snapped the fan shut and smiled at me "Both of us are used to this. Oh don't give me that look! I know just as well as anyone who knows your existence how you are treated!". She turned and started to walk out of the room "Maxwell, please escort Luna to her room. I have matters to attend to". My uncle let go of my shoulder and bowed.

"Come along Luna" He grinned at me pleasantly. I followed after him as we winded our way around the maze like halls. He opened one of the doors and gestured towards the opening. I walked past him and observed the room. I realized this was the room I started the game in. How nostalgic to be here again.

"This is the room you and your parents stayed in" my uncle murmured softly "We did not touch a thing even after you and your parents left". If that's true then...I looked at the corner and saw it. The dark ebony crib that I lived a part of my infant life in. Ah the memories. I hated that thing to the very core of my being. I'm going to have so much fun burning it.

I turned to my uncle whose name I keep forgetting no matter how many times it's uttered. "Do you have a match?" I demanded. He gave me a startled look before looking at me sheepishly "I apologize...I do not have one at this moment". He hesitated a briefly before awkwardly pointing down the hall "I can go get one for you, however, may I ask what it is for?" "Just...things to light" I replied cooly. His nodded in understanding. "Candles?" he inquired. I merely tilted my head to the side and he assumed that was a yes. If only he knew…

"What are you doing?"

I looked up at Albert innocently. He quirked an eyebrow at the scene before him. I held Farkas tightly to my chest as I squatted down on the stone tiled ground. In the corner of my eye I could see orange and yellow flickering harshly. "Just...lighting something" I replied, turning back to whatever I was doing.

In front of me was a bonfire. Next to me were a pile of wood that consisted of a couple of legs from a furniture and a few chips of wood that varied in size. I took a handful of wood and threw it inside of the flames. Albert gazed at my action silently, observing the structure that was on fire.

"You are burning a crib"

I glanced up at him and shot him an innocent smile. He sighed and closed his eyes. He raked his hands through his hair before turning away. "I will forget I ever saw this" he said as he walked away. In response, I threw one of the legs inside the burning pile.

When I was done and in my room, my aunty barged in. "Luna~!" She sang as she threw herself at me. I made no attempts in dodging her. She lifted me up and rubbed her cheeks against mine. "Do you remember this room? Of course you do not! You were only a babe when you lived here". She turned to the corner that once hosted the crib and frowned immediately upon finding no such furniture. "Hm? What happened to the crib? I swear it was there just a moment ago". I shrugged and said "Who knows". She turned around to face the door and marched out with a dissatisfied frown on her face "I bet it iss one of those incompetent maids that removed it. I swear! When I tell them to touch nothing they touch something!" The door slammed shut as the lady in black exited to room.

I looked down at Farkas and murmured to myself "Maybe I should not tell her I burned it in the courtyard". Hopefully the mess gets cleaned up before she discovers it. I feel bad for the maids that are sure to be yelled at for something they've never done.

It was when I was called to dinner did I find out that she did indeed find the scorch marks. I could see uncle Albert barely contain his amusement as auntie ranted and raved about jealous maids setting something precious on fire to exact revenge on her. Her husband could only pat her back in consolation and give nervous smiles.

The game just loves making characters do boring monologues that tell the player, me, something tragic or emotional. So, later that night, Lady Nightmare came into my room to brush my hair.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

"I just love the gradation of your hair" she cooed "Especially the streaks of red". I nodded as I played around with Farkas's limbs. "How old are you now?" she mused "You should be around fifteen years old, yet you look twelve!" I pouted at the comment and glared at the floor. Aunty giggled at my expression and patted my head. "Do not worry" she tittered "I'm sure you'll fill out wonderfully and look more voluptuous than a succubus". My glare hardened because I knew the truth. My stupid decision left me with a body of an 'I'. I didn't care about huge boobs or large and round posterior, but some form of asset would have been nice.

"Luna" My aunty said somberly. The tone brought me out of my thoughts and pay rapt attention to the woman. Lady Nightmare did not stop brushing my hair but there was still a dreary atmosphere. "I loved my sister despite my envy" she murmured softly "I was envious of how much attention she gained and the heads that turned her way. I was especially jealous of how much our parents paid attention to her and how she easily caught the attention of a high classed aristocrat while I gained a lower classed aristocrat." She sighed as she placed the brush down "But I admired her. I admired how she never gave up or let anyone talk her down. I admired how beautiful and bright she shone, like a newly polished diamond among dusty black clumps of coal. When I heard about the raid at the castle my sister worked in, dread filled my being. I worried about her safety and especially yours. When news of no survivors arrived my heart shattered to millions of pieces."

She looked down at me and smiled "Then you and Albert came knocking at our door. You do not understand the relief I felt when I laid my eyes upon you. It was like a dying man finding salvation or a lost man finding civilization." A scowl marred her face as if she had tasted something bitter "Then that buffoon decided announced that both of you became outcasts". The scowl melted off into the a somber expression again. She placed a hand over my forehead and kissed the back of my head. I silently hoped she didn't leave any lipstick in my hair.

"I promised myself that I will take care of you in replace of my sister" she whispered into my hair. Lady Nightmare turned me around to face her and clasped my hands together. "I truly do hope that you will stay with us...with me" She said imploringly. I could only hesitate as Farkas was squished between us. "I'll let you sleep on it" she decided when a moment of silence past. She kissed my forehead and lifted me up. The woman placed me down gently onto the king sized bed and tucked me in.

* * *

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

**Stay with Lady Nightmare**

**Stay with Albert Volkov**

I stared at the options before me. In front of me, both my relatives were frozen in the middle of their argument. Their eyes were fierce and lips parted to form venomous words to hurt the other. They've been fighting over who I should stay with. My timid uncle in the background looking anxious and lost on how to alleviate the heated debate.

I thought of my choices carefully. If I were to stay with auntie, I would be safe. Although, I will have to put up with her shenanigans. As for my uncle…

I looked at his face carefully. From what I could understand, outcasts are social pariahs. Almost criminal like in terms of treatment, considering most outcasts are actual criminals and are hunted down and imprisoned. If I were to go with Albert, I would have to be on a constant run. Never a safe place or safe haven. However...he has no one else but me. His father, brother, lover, and step-sister are dead. He hates his other step-sister and tolerates his step-brother. The only one he loves and cherishes that's alive is me. If I were to stay with auntie, he would be running all by himself.

The decision is obvious.

The game resumed, as well as the loud bickering. I let them go at it for a while before speaking up. "I have made my decision" with those words, dead silence hung in the air. My two relatives turned to face me. They both studied me in order to predict what my decision is. Albert seemed to have given in to his doubt. He let out a loud sigh, his frame slumping down slightly.

"It is alright if you do not go with me" he said with sorrow in his eyes and resignation in his tone "It is selfish of me keep you in danger while you would be safe with Lady Nightmare". The lady in question turned to uncle ecstatically "So I get to keep her!" She squealed happily. The woman rushed over to me and started to coo sweet nothingness into my hair as she lifted me up with a constrictive hug.

"I want to stay with Albert" I stated, ignoring the deathly affectionate gestures. My relatives looked at me in surprise. "A-are you sure" Lady Nightmare stammered "You will be safe here! You will have a loving family! You will not have to run or hide or be ostracized!" I wiggled out of her grip and landed on both my feet. I slowly made my way up to my conflicted uncle.

"Do not worry" I reassured "I can take care of myself, it is uncle that I am more worried about". I gripped his robe and looked up at him "If I stay with you uncle will be alone". "Luna…" He whispered, voice tight with emotion. I turned my gaze towards Lady Nightmare "Besides, you said it yourself, uncles' a useless man. He already gets into a lot of trouble. I need to stay with him to make sure he does not manage to get himself killed. I swear, uncle is more of a mischievous child than an adult". The residence in the room sweatdropped.

"But..." The dark woman argued, blood-red lips pulled into a tight frown. She let out a frustrated sigh. A frilly black fan slid out of her sleeves. She snapped it open and started fanning herself with a cool and composed face. "Very well then" she sniffed "However, if I hear that man failed to protect you, then I will personally castrate him and tie his limbs to running horses". She turned and exited the room "Come Maxwell". The blonde man gave us a soft smile and followed after his lady. For a second I thought I heard her whisper something.

"I have never been good with farewells…"

After they left I turned to my dumbstruck uncle. "Why?" he whispered, ambivalence present in his eyes. I could tell that he was stuck between being happy that I chose him and saddened at the prospect of condemning me to a life of a fugitive. I merely walked towards the door "You are the only member I am closest with, now come uncle, we have much to do, no?"

.

.

.

We ghosted over the shantytown, a couple wearing dark cloaks. The slums were riddled with miscreants and hoodlums. A couple of children passed me. One, a blonde child, slowed to a stop and gazed at me in curiosity.

"Giotto!"

"Coming!"

The child took one last long look at me before running over to a child with dark terracotta hair. I glimpsed at the boys with insouciant eyes, face phlegmatic and indifferent. "Luna?" Alfred murmured inquiringly. My eyes flickered over to him before staring straight ahead. "Nothing of concern" I replied offhandedly.

Darkness slowly seeped into the evening sky. Capricious stars danced above our heads as we finally made our way to the looming structure before us. The building was gothic. Black ominous pikes of the gate jutted up, deterring anyone from the outside walls from entering. Cracked tiles paved the walkway that circled an old, broken down, fountain. The mansion's spires pointed up like cone-shaped horns, and pitch black windows stared at us like hollow eyes. This...was our new home.

* * *

Omake

Lady Nightmare

I watched as my sister fawned over her offspring. Sickened, and maybe slightly envious of the sight, I turned on my heel, walking away from the nauseating scene. However, it would seem I was spotted. Not a second after I turned my sister called for me. "Nightmare" she smiled, a sickeningly sweet smile of happiness. The infant swathed in green was securely held in her arms. I could only press my lips in a semblance of agitation. Oh how vexing my sister can be.

"What is it sister?" I replied rather coldly. I turned, but not before I let my fan hover over my mouth, I must show some class after all. It will not do for a lady to show her disdain so easily.

She walked over me, a similarly styled dress as mine shifted with each step. Her sanguine colored lips, such as mine, were pulled up into a placid smile. My sister stretched her arms out towards me, as if expecting me to carry her child. "Would you like to see your niece" she asked innocently, almost as if she was mocking my inability to produce my own offspring, how terrible I was with children, how children feared my oddity.

I knew she held good intentions, but I could not help but bristle at those words. 'But' I thought bitterly to myself 'A lady cannot be seen rude'. I snapped my fan closed and gave her a sweet cloying smile. Her own smile widened, assuming I have accepted. Hah! How naïve my sister is. She cannot even detect my pretentious façade.

My sister pushed the hell spawn into my arm. My innards coiled in disgust. I held the child in my arms, hiding the sneer that wished to be let out. I expected the child to cry, to scream, to yell, to shriek. What I did not expect were those peculiarly beautiful purple eyes watching me with curiosity.

The baby let out a soft breathy noise as if it was inquiring at me. What shocked me the most were the small chubby fingers, outstretched in an attempt to draw me closer. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, an indescribable emotion welled up inside of me. Oh how I loathed my sister then when she pulled me out of my reverie.

"Beautiful, is she not?"

Yes...yes, a very beautiful child. One that I would not mind stealing from my sister. Alas, a lady does not steal for she must act as if she has everything. Then again, I would not also mind breaking out of my discipline as a lady for that one short moment. What a dangerous child for making me consider these options.

I looked up at my sister expectant face, waiting for my opinion on her child. I gave her another smile, one that is not so artificial. My arms tightened on the infant subtly, as if to make a split second decision of spiriting away the child.

"Indeed she is"


End file.
